Hikari, Yami, Uta, Yume, Rei
by MusicalxDaydreams
Summary: A calm lolita spy, hyper punk peace keeper, and an average lolita all know eactother since childhood, to teenhood. Now they gotta team up with Yugi and co. for another crazy adventure. is history begging to repeat? or is this the work of something worse?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for Yugi and co. the summer had started and the gang was hanging out at Yugi's house. Joey and Tristian were arguing about who would beat who at duel monsters, Tea was talking to Serenity about school, life, etc. Yugi was talking to his grandfather about the new shipment of cards that was coming.

"Hey guys, check dis' out." Joey said as he turned on the T.V. It was the duel tournament in America. It was the final match double battle. They all recognized the first team as Bandit Keith and Rebecca. The other two were a mystery. The one that was taller wore a pair of black knee length baggy shorts with a dark gray tank top and a dark purple hoodie. She had wavy brown/black shoulder length hair that she was wearing down with dark gray eyes. The other was a head shorter, about Yugi's height, with dark brown hair and blonde highlights and tips with a bang that went to the right that was in a puffy ponytail with eyes that were shades of gray. She wore a pair of jeans capris with a black buckle skirt and a black/gray striped hoodie. She had on a pair of black glasses and was looking at her hand, the same as her partner. The shorter girl had put a card face down, while the other summoned a Harpy Lady in attack mode.

"Hey that's Naomi!" Serenity said. Everyone except Joey turned to her.

"You know her?" Tea asked. Serenity nodded.

"She's my little sister." she said. Then Tristan looked up.

"Hey I remember her, we used to take her and Serenity to the park when we were younger." he said Joey nodded.

"How come you didn't tell us about her Joey?" Yugi asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Well, when my mom and dad got divorced, she took her and Naomi, while I had to stay here with my dad." he said, his honey bangs covering his eyes. Serenity moved next to her brother a put a comforting hand oh his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled, knowing that he shouldn't dwell in the past and they all continued to watch the match, until they got a phone call.

"Hello?" Yugi said picking up the phone.

"Hello. Yugi, this is Mai, you're watching the match in America right?" she asked.

"Yeah." "Well the taller one is my cousin Dahlila and her and the other girl are coming here in 2 days so I called to aks if you guys wanted to meet them?" she said.

"Well the other girl is Joey's little sister so will be glad to come them and I think Joey will be very happy." he said the last in a low voice, so Joey or the others wouldn't hear what he had said.

"Well now that you mention it, they both do have similar strategies and she does look a bit like Serenity, so meet me at the Kaiba Land entrance because that's where there gonna meet us at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow ok? 'Cause since there in America, there a day ahead so it'll be 2 days for them. Oh and if I were you I would turn your head to the T.V. now 'cause this is the finisher move. Bye." she said as she hung up. He turned his head and Mai was right, this was the last move.

"Ok, now go, Juely and destroy the Harpy Lady!" Bandit Keith said. The monster charged.

"Oh man, you are dense, you forgot about my Trap Card." the shorter girl, Naomi said.

"WHAT!!?" Rebecca and Bandit Keith said.

"Yep. The Dragon's Blood card makes any monster on my field a dragon type monster, now the Harpy Lady is now the Harpy Dragon, and I'm not done yet. I summon the Ghost Child and my trap card makes her the Dragon Ghost Child." she said.

"Now I'm gonna put down a field card, mountain range. This card makes all Dragon monsters attack points go up by 500, making our attack points the same as your monster, Juely." the other girl, Dahlila, said.

"You may have the same attack points as Juely, but my shield is 3000, making it impossible to break." Rebecca said.

"Well, you are right there, were no match for your shield _individually_, so that's why I put down a polymerization card. Now go! Dragon Ghost Child and Harpy Dragon, become the Harpy Ghost Dragon Child! And with an attack of 3200 your shield and your monster are no match for us." Naomi said.

"Now Harpy Ghost Dragon Child, Divine Flaming Claw!" both girls said together. The monster then charged and slashed the shield, then came for Juely.

"Noooo!!!" Bandit Keith and Rebecca other girls gave each other a high five.

"Man did you see that, they wiped the floor with those two!" Tristan said.

"Wow Joey your sister, is very good and oh yeah I almost forgot! That other girl is Mai's cousin Dahlila, and she and Naomi are coming here tomorrow and Mai told us to met her at the Kaiba Land entrance at 8:00 a.m." Yugi said, before be trapped in a bear hug.

"Oh Yug, thanks for tellin' me!" Joey said.

"You should be thanking Mai, Joey, if she hadn't called, I don't think we would of known that they were coming." Yugi said.

"So Naomi, Dahlila, what will you two do now that you're the master duelist of America?" asked a reporter for the New York times.

"Well, me and Puffy were gonna go to Japan to visit relatives." Said Dahlila, calling her friend by her famous nickname.

"Right, and they say that there are some very strong opponents there too, right Fluffy?" Naomi said, calling her friend also bu her famous nickname. The other girl nodded and they both threw the peace signs up for the cameras, while standing back-to-back and. Dalila was winking, while Naomi stuck her tongue out. Naomi had the peace sign over her right eye, so it was in between her fingers, while Dahlila did the same thing, just with her left eye.

"Wow, I still can't believe my babiest sis is comin' home" Joey said.

"Babiest? Let's hope you two don't share brains." Tristan said, which earned him a not-so-gentle hit on the head.

"Ya' wanna' say dat' again?" Joey said as Tristan held the of his head. The others laughed at their friends antics.

/Yugi./ said a voice that the duelist recognized.

/Yami, what's up? Did you see the match too?/ the lighter half asked.

/Yes. But that is not why I connected with you just now. There is something strange about those girls, like there is another presence with them./ the darker half said.

/Like with you and me?/ Yugi asked.

/Yes. I doubt there threats, due to there relations with Mai and Joey, but still be on your guard./ he said.

/Right./ Yugi said as he closed the link. Just then Yugi's grandfather came in.

"Did you kids hear the news two American-" he got cut off when everyone pointed to the T.V. screen in Yugi's room. The elder nodded and laughed sheepishly and left. After a while, the gang left and said there goodbyes'. Noone could wait 'till the next day. Joey and Serenity were happy to finally see there sister again. Tristan and Tea were gonna see and old friend. Mai was gonna see her cousin again after a long time. And Yugi and Yami were both just as excited as the others, though Yami tried to hide. Yugi was going to have a new friend, and new dueling opponents. And tomorrow, the two halves will see if Yami's suspicions were correct.


	2. Ditches, Meetings, and Minors Driving

Chapter 2 of Hikari, Yami, Uta, Yume, Rei.

The next day, Serenity woke up. She yawned and got up. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a pink t- shirt. She slipped them on and went to the room across from her. She knocked twice.

"Big brother, it's time to get up." she said. She heard a yawn, something fall, and a 'yelp' before the door opened to reveal Joey holding his foot.

"Mornin' Serenity." he said.

"I hope you know what time it is, big bro." she said.

"Of course I do...." he said as he looked over to his clock. The clock said 7:35 in green lights.

"Oh no! Were gonna be late!" Joey said as he closed the door and rushed to get dress. Serenity heard more stuff fall and couldn't help but giggle. When Joey opened the door, he was dressed in the normal attire of a white t- shirt, green jacket, and blue jeans.

"Let's go!" Joey said as he rushed out of the house. Serenity followed as the two siblings went to meet up with Yugi so they can all go together.

Kaiba Land Entrance

Naomi and Dahlia were waiting in front of Kaiba Land. Naomi was wearing a pair of medium blue destroyed jeans with a black and gray heart t- shirt beneath her gray/ black hoodie. She had on a black choker with a star pendant on it. She had her I-pod's music blasting in her ears, she looked at the time. 7:50 was on the clock in small black font. She sighed as she turned to the song Double (Japanese ver.) By Boa Kwon.

Dahlia was wearing a black demin mini skirt, a leather jacket, a 'I love Music' white T-shirt underneath with a pair of black knee length low heeled boots. She had on a golden anklet on her right ankle underneath the right boot. She was listening to Colors by Utada Hikaru.

"Where are they?" Naomi asked. Dahlia looked over to her and shrugged and went back to her music. Just then they both noticed a white limo pull up and they both turned there heads to it. A tall man with short brown hair and piercing cerulean eyes stepped out, followed by a small boy with messy long raven hair, and big dark ebony eyes. The two girls immediately recognized them as the creators of Kaiba land, brothers Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"What are you two doing at my park?" Kaiba said, glaring at the two girls. Naomi sighed and turned off her I-pod, though she kept the headbuds still in her ears.

"Me and my friend here are waiting for friends to come." she looked up at Kaiba who for a second looked surprised, but then covered it up with a glare.

"You that American girl Naomi aren't you?" he asked, only glaring harder when she nodded.

"Naomi Wheeler. Your Seto Kaiba and that's Mokuba Kaiba. Your pretty popular in the U.S." she said extending her hand out.

"Hm." he said shaking her hand. He looked over at Dahlia who was walking over.

"I'm Dahlia Valentine, it's very nice to meet you in person." she said extending out her hand. She looked up at him and hope she wasn't making a fool of herself just walking up to him like that. He shook her hand also. Naomi walked over to a bench by the entrance and sat there.

"Where are they? It's already a quarter to 8 a.m." Naomi said looking blankly at the street, waiting for someone she recognized to walk by. She sighed and decided to go over to the Café across the street, leaving the other 3 duelist to there conversation.

25 minutes later...

Naomi came back, drinking the remains of her Dr. Pepper. She looked up to see...noone. She stood there mouth agape, eyes slightly bigger than usual, and her soda cup falling from her grasp. She picked up the empty cup and threw it out in a trash bin at the corner of the street. She walked back to the entrance, stood up on a bench and yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING DITCHED!? NOT ONCE BUT TWICE!? IN THE SAME DAY!? I SWEAR ON MY I-POD I WILL GET YOU DAHLIA VALENTINE AND JOEY WHEELER!!"she sighed, happy she got that out and then noticed the many stares she got from passing people, then ended up doubling over off the bench, to distracted in her fit of laughter, to realize who some of the people that were staring were. Once she stopped, she sat up and saw a small hand in her face.

"Need help?" said a voice. She took off her glasses and wiped them off before putting them back on and meeting a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Sure." she said taking the hand. Once she was able to stand again, she realized that this guy was eye level with her. _Wow someone with my height? I guess there is a first for everything. _She was then also able to see that he had tri-colored hair, just like herself, but black and in gravity defying spikes. She saw he was wearing a pair of blue pants, and jacket with a black shirt beneath. What caught her eye was a golden triangular prism that hung from his neck on a chain. _He has one. _She thought. She also noticed the studded choker on his neck. _I so need to ask him where he brought that choker from_. She thought. She then noticed the other people behind him.

One of them had albino hair, which stood out the most besides the guy that helped her up's hair. The second one had blonde hair and purple eyes, reminding her of Dahlia so much. Third person had brown hair and blue eyes. The last three people she recognized with ease.

"Joe, Ren, Tris!!" she said running up to them and hugging them.

"Naomi, it's been so long sis how are you?" Serenity asked, being the first to be hugged and hugged back. "I'm good Ren, how are you? I see Joey pulled through and got your eyes better." she said grinning at her sis.

"I'm good too Naomi, and Joey did more then get my eyes better, he also came second in duelist kingdom." Serenity said.

"Dat's right! And I see you've become No.1 in America." Joey said. He then got tackled by Naomi and her infamous death hug, but was well prepared and hugged back just as tight. She then tackled Tristan, who had his first experience with the death hug and fell over when she let go.

"So Joe, who are ya friends?" she asked, facing the others.

"Well you already meet Yugi, he was the one that helped ya up." the tri colored haired boy waved and smiled.

"Thanks for helpin' me up Yugi." she said.

"Your welcome Naomi." he said.

"The one with the white hair is Bakura, the girl with the blonde hair is Mai, the girl with the brown hair is Tea, and hey where did Duke go?" Joey asked. Then someone had rushed past Joey, knocking him down and went straight to Naomi. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. He grabbed her hands and said.

"Hello, my dear, the name is Duke Devlin and I must say you are a sight." he winked. Naomi looked as if she was talking to a someone with 8 heads and said.

"It's nice to meet you and may I be the first to say if you don't let me go right now, I will hurt you _severely._" she said in a sweet voice but glared at the last word. Duke sweat dropped and let go.

"Duke, if try and hit on my sis again, you'll be in a lot of trouble."Joey said, giving Duke a not so gentle hit on the head, making him fall on his butt.

"That's your sister?!" Duke asked in pure disbelief.

"Ya' got dat' right Duke, so back off unless ya wanna piece of me." she said extending out her hand.

"Need help?" she said. Duke took her hand with a thanks. She let go and walked over to Mai.

"I'm guessin' your Dahlia's cousin, Mai right?" she asked, and got her answer with a nod.

"Hey, speaking of her, where is Dahlia?" she asked. Naomi looked around and didn't see her. She sighed got up on a bench and yelled.

"DAHLIA VALENTINE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME?! NOW I'LL FEEL ABANDONED!! IF I CUT MYSELF AND DIE OF BLOOD LOSS, IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" she sighed and got off the bench, getting stares from everyone.

"What? I always do that." she said. Tristan was the first to speak up.

"No benches or any elevated places for you then." he said. Everyone laughed. When the laughter ended, Naomi was the first to speak.

"We better find Dahlia now guys." they all nodded. Joey then noticed something.

"Hey Naomi what's on your neck?" he asked. Naomi looked down at her star pendant and looked up at eth others.

"Well I guess keeping it a secret will be mean, so I'll tell ya, better yet, show ya." she closed her eyes and the pendant glowed.

_/_Yugi, the presence I felt last night is about to awaken./ Yugi heard Yami say and nodded. The glowing stopped and instead of one Naomi, two were standing before them.

"Woah, ya got one of them millennium items too!" Joey said. The two Naomi's nodded.

"Yeah, Yugi has one and so does Bakura." Tristan said. The Naomi on the right nodded and said.

"We already knew that, Yume told me."

"Yume?" Yugi asked.

"That's me." the Naomi on the left said, she was slightly taller and her eyes were a lighter shade of gray, like a moonstone, like Naomi, who had eyes like a hematite. Everyone nodded and said a 'hi' or 'hey' or 'hello'.

"Well I guess it's only polite if you meet Yami." Yugi said an he brought Yami out, but instead of Yugi becoming a spirit, he attained his human form along with Yami.

"Hello." Yami said calmly extending out hand to Yume.

"Hi." she said shaking his hand. She meet his scarlet eyes and it felt as if time stopped for the two. The two snapped out of it after what felt like hours, only being mere seconds by there hikari's.

"So, we'll all take Mai's car and go look for Dahila deal?" Joey said. Everyone nodded and then noticed Naomi and Yume were missing. The turned and found the Naomi in the driver's seat, putting on the seat belt.

"Naomi what are ya doin!?" Joey asked in pure shock.

"I wanna drive, besides I have had experience, so we'll be A-OK!" She said giving the thumbs up.

"But wait we won't all fit." Duke said.

"Don't worry, I'll take Serenity on my bike and hey where did Bakura go?" Tristan said.

"Who knows, maybe he had ta do somethin'." Joey shrugged and sat in the back with Mai, Duke and Tea (Tea and Duke sat on the top seat thing, ya know how there is the seats and then taht spot on the top of the convertible (maybe not Mai's in the anime, but in this fic it does)) Yami took the passenger seat, before going back into the puzzel and becoming normal Yugi.

"Ready?" Naomi asked everyone, starting up the car. They all nooded hesitantly and then Duke asked.

"Naomi, where did you learn how to drive at?" everyone then slipped on there seatbelt and looked at her.

"Playstaion and arcade games." she simply said before driving away, with 5 screaming people in the car.

"WERE GONNA DIE!!" Joey cried, holding onto the seat as tight as he possibly could.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mai cried, getting white knuckles from holding onto the seat.

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!!!!!!" Tea said holding onto the seat as tight as she could.

"I'M TOO SEXUALLY ATTRACTIVE TO DIE!!!!!" Duke said, anime tears going down his face.

"Hey that's Kaiba's limo!" Yugi said, seeing it up ahead. Something then clicked in her head. _When I left for that Café, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Dahlia were there, so Kaiba must know where she is because him and Mokuba were the last people I know that were with her! _She thought as she sped up to the limoand was almost able to see in the window, when she got a glimpse of something. She saw a black boot in the limo. _Only Dahlia wears those boots! Oh my god she was kidnaped! I gotta help her! _She thought as she was a few feet from the limo, until the unthinkable happened.

The limo took a turn, and Naomi was going to fast to make that turn also.

"Hold on to ya hats guys and gals, will be takin a detour." she said as she did a 180 degree turn and follwed it. Until she made that turn and lost them.

"Oh no I lost em!!!" Naomi said.

"That's not the only thing you should be worried about. LOOK OUT!!" Yugi said pointing at the tree they were gonna crash into. Naomi then did a turn that skidded the car to a stop, the branch of the tree just barley grazing the car. Naomi turned to the petrified group.

"Maybe we lost em' but ya gotta admit, I have good driving skills right?" she asked with a smile on her face. Duke and Joey got out the car and kissed the ground, Mai sat there still, eyes the size of dinner plates, Tea fainted. Naomi looked at Yugi with at 'you liked it right?' sad look . Yugi placed and hand on her shoulder.

"It was kinda fun, though you have got to be the most reckless person I ever meet." he said laughing. Naomi gave him a playful glare and laughed too.

"Naomi?" Joey and Duke said.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"You are never driving again." they both said panting.

"Aww I guess I can forget about gettin' a car for christmas." she said. Joey nodded.


	3. Omg she's insane and Fun Time!

Dahlia's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the limo with Kaiba. _The_ Seto Kaiba. I couldn't believe it after the first few seconds, but what the hell im sitting in a limo with a duelist/celebrity.

"So your Mai's cousin I see?" he asks, the silence being broken.

"Yep." I said, looking at my watch. It was a lil' bit after 8 a.m. _It feels like im forgetting someone..._I thought. Then I heard faint shouting, like someone was saying my name. _Oh. Crap. I. Left. Naomi. I. Am. Dead. _I thought.

"I'm assuming you also know the geek squad?" he asks. I nod, dreading what will happen if Naomi finds out that I left with Kaiba.

"That's a little mean isn't it Seto? I mean they are your friends." Mokuba said. _Note to self: Lil' sibs are always so nice._ I thought.

"Mokuba, they aren't my friends, especially that dog Joey." the older brother scoffed. _Ok..now I'm happy Naomi isn't here, or she would either 1) kill Kaiba or 2) curse him out and I don't think Kaiba want Mokuba hearing curses at his age..._she thought. She looked at the window and sighed.

"You know... if your gonna be seen with me, we need to get you a new wardrobe." Kaiba said. _He. Did. Not. Just. Talk. Shit. About. My CLOTHES!!?? _I thought angrily. _Wait did eh say 'get me a new wardrobe'? Ok, I'll let that slide. _I though happily. I looked out the window some more, bored as hell. After a few minutes I saw something... well most people don't see everyday. There was a convertible, swerving outta control, with about 5 or 6 people in there. The limo, fortunately, made a turn, the car going by us by mere feet. Then I heard someone shout 'look out' then another swerve and....nothing. _Are they...?_I thought, concerned for whoever was in that car. Heck, I may not know who they are, but that doesn't mean I can't worry right? The limo pulled up to a red light.

/Dahlia... I'm feeling two presences near by. One feels very familar and the other one is totally new to me./ I heard my spirit say in my head.

/Ilia.... you don't think that the 'familiar' presence is Yume and Naomi.. Do you?/ I asked, even more concerned at the thought of them being in that car, probably injured or worse.

/I can't say for sure Dahlia, but we better find out./she said. I nodded and took my seatbelt off and got out the car.

"Where are you going Dahlia?" Mokuba asked, following Dahlia's actions.

"I gotta find out who was in that crash I heard." I said before I started running down the street. Hey, I may have been in heels, but I can run in _anything._ I heard footsteps behind me and turned a quick sec to find Mokuba and Kaiba following. _I guess were all going. _I thought as I made a turn and saw the crash.

I. Could. Not. Believe. What. I. Saw.

I had to hold my sides as a fit of laughter came from me. I thought I would be seeing, fire, dead bodies, blood, fallen trees, etc. What I saw was very far from that.

Very very very very very far from it.

Two guys, one I was able to identify as Joey, Naomi's older brother, and some guy with raven hair dressed in a red vest with black pants were kissing the ground. A girl with brown hair had fainted and was laying in the back of the blue convertible. The blonde woman I knew was my cousin Mai was in a state of shock, while I saw Naomi and a guy with tri-colored hair laughing, Naomi being in the driver's seat and the boy being in the passenger seat. I felt my knees buckle as I fell to the ground, still laughing. I heard footsteps as someone walked to me and looked up meeting a pair of all to familiar dark gray eyes.

"Need a hand?" Naomi asked extending her hand out to me. I nodded and took it, pulling myself up, then receiving a _very hard_ hit on the head.

"OW!!" I said holding my head. Well, I kinda saw it coming, but not this soon! She usually waits until I finally realized I left her!!

"That's for abandonin' me! _and_ going off in a limo _without_ telling me!" she said, tucking her hands into her hoodie pockets. We looked at each other, then the stares we got, and doubled over in laughter, me forgetting my pain from the hit on my head, and Naomi forgetting the fact that I left her.

"By the Dahlia, I'm still mad at you for leaving me." Crap. I stand corrected, me forgetting the pain in my head and Naomi still being pissed at me. I heard more footsteps and saw Mai and that boy with the tri-colored hair again. He offered Naomi his hand and she took it.

"Hey Dahlia, need help?" Mai said extending her hand out. I nodded and took it. _This feels like Deja Vu except Mai isn't hitting me. _I thought. The I got a hit to the head. _GOD WHY AM I JINXED!? _I thought, rubbing my head again.

"You could of told us that you your safe and sound ya know?!" Mai said, giving me the 'your about to get a lecture' look.

"Why? What happe-" I got cut off when Joey started shaking me.

"NEVER. LET. HER. DRIVE. SHE. IS. INSANE!!???!!!!" he said then sat by the tree the car almost hit and took the fetal position. Then as if in the blink fo an eye, the guy with the raven hair that was kissing the floor before was in my face, holding my hands and looking at me in the eye.

"Hello miss. The name's Duke Devlin and I must say you are a sight." I saw Naomi behind me having a 'he did not just do what I think he just did look'. She then walked behind him and pulled him by what looked like an earring to where Joey was.

"Stay. Away. From. Her. Or. Lose. A. Limb. Or. Re-experience. My. Driving. If. You. Don't. Want. Either. Then. Back. Off!" she said, glaring more intensely as she said each word.

"Why don't American chicks like me!?" Duke said in pure disbelief. Naomi turned to face him and gave him a crooked smile. Ya know, the one the killer has? Well Naomi is the killer and Duke is the defenseless main character, looking at death right in the face. In a flash, Duke was on the floor, also in the fetal position next to Joey.

"Never say 'chicks' again buddy, got it?" she said in a low voice. Duke nodded.

"Yay! I have a new friend!" Naomi said hugging Duke. Apparently Duke must of thought Naomi was trying to assault him and scream. But not just any scream. It was a _girlish_ one. Ya know, like the one a girly girl gets when she see's a bug? That one. Everyone went silent, then busted out in laughter. I turned to Kaiba, seeing him smirk._ Naomi probably impressed him with her way of threats or he just doesn't laugh._ I thought. I then felt someone hugging me.

"Fluffy!!" Naomi said, latching onto me. I hugged back. She let go and then looked around, arms held out.

"Who want's a hug?" she said. Her eyes landed on Kaiba and she got a mischievous glint in them. As if she was the Kid Flash, she was hugging Kaiba, who was looking like a giant kuriboh was hugging him... well make that a small, short, punk dressed kuriboh. But don't tell her I said that, got it?

"Someone...get her off me...now...." Kaiba said, trying to pry from her grasp. One quick little note you should all know:

**Naomi likes hugs, she'll hug almost anyone except strangers**. (She's crazy, insane, and hyper, not stupid, she knows better)

Normal P.O.V.

"Get. Her. Off. Now." Kaiba said, starting to lose his patience. Yugi was the first to speak.

"Naomi you might want to let go of him...for the sake of your health..." Naomi turned and faced Yugi, then hugged him.

"DEATH HUGTIME!!" she said in a cheerful voice. What Naomi didn't know she was hugging the wrong person.

"Uh... could you let me go.. I can't breath." a deeper voice said. Naomi looked up and meet a pair of more scarlet eyes. She let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Your Yugi's millennium item's spirit correct?" she asked. The spirit nodded.

/Is that the other presence you felt then Ilia?/ Dahlia asked her.

/Yes./ she said. Dahlia walked up to him and extended her hand.

"Dahlia Valentine, nice to meet you." she said. He shook it.

"I'm known as Yami, it's nice to meet you as well." Yami then got tackled into a bear hug.

"Wha!" he said, trying to not fall. He was able to regain his balance and looked down at Naomi, a small smile on his face, being reminded of how Yugi acts at time. Innocent, nice, friendly, etc. he hugged back, then reverted back to Yugi, his way of 'getting back' at him for reverting to him when Naomi first hugged him. Yugi was shocked by the way he was when he came back to his body. He fell back, taking Naomi with him, since he didn't have the right footing. They both fell. Fortunately on the grass. Naomi was able to stop herself by putting one of her arms in front of her, while Yugi fell face first.

"Opf!" he said. He looked up to meet gray eyes.

"Need help?" she said extending her hand. He smiled and took it.

"Thanks." he said, dusting himself off.

"Welcome and 1) it was kinda my fault ya fell and 2) I'm just returning the favor." she said. She turned to Dahlia and introduced her to everyone, then everyone introduced themselves to her (except Duke, who was still scared, and Tea, who is still passed out)

"So what are we gonna do now guys and gals?" Naomi asked sitting down on the pavement. Mai sat in her car's drivers seat, Joey beside her, with everyone else sitting on the ground or leaning against something. Dahlia sat beside her.

"Wait where's Ren and Tris?" Joey asked. Everyone had a 'oh crap' look on there face, except Kaiba. Naomi stood up and clicked her heels together. A pair of small wheels came out each sneaker. Everyone except Dahlia were surprised. Naomi then skated down the block in a flash.

"Hey! Naomi wait up!" Dahlia said, watching her retreating form. Kaiba and Mokuba had walked back to the limo, while, Dahlia followed, knowing that there wouldn't room for her in the car Mai had. Duke and Yugi sat in the car and Tea woke up and sat there also. They all followed her and went down the block she did. I mean c'mon, wouldn't it be easy to spot someone with tri-colored hair, dresses punk, skating down the street? I think it would. They followed her 'till they were in front of Kaiba Land.

"Why are we back here?" Joey thought aloud. Mai shrugged and parked the car by the entrance. They all got out and saw Naomi go in. They followed and saw her, Tristan, and Serenity, playing an arcade game, well Naomi was watching. The others walked up to them.

"There ya guys are, we thought we lost ya!" Joey said, approaching first.

"Well ya should of been followin my Joe." Naomi said, pouting.

"We were sis." Joey said.

"Oh.." she said looking at the others.

"Well since were here why not play a few games huh?" she asked the group, a glint in her eye. They all nodded and rushed to the amusement park.

"Oh-" Naomi said.

"My-" Joey said.

"God-" Tristan said.

"It-" Yugi said.

"Is-" Mai said.

"So-" Duke said.

"Freaking-" Tea said.

"BIG!!!!" they all said. They were standing before the most largest roller coaster in Japan. No the biggest roller coaster in the world. It was a blue eyes ultimate dragon's body. One head was was on the right neck and looked like it was a spinning ride, that released and became a roller coaster cart which goes through the head in the middle which looked like you go through the blue eyes body then come out the final head which has a drop then some spins then it ends.

"Well it is the only ultimate roller coaster, the Dragon X-treme." said a familiar voice.

"Hey Kaiba." Naomi said turning to face him. He only glared.

"Can we please try it out?" she asked. He gave her a 'what do you think look'. She frowned then her eyes got the infamous glint in them.

"Hmm by the way, that _dragon_ x-treme of yours needs to get it's name changed to _Gecko _X-treme." she said. Joey and Tristan went 'ohhh' while Duke mumbled a 'you just got burned'.

"Are you challenging my roller coaster." he said.

"Now Kaiba, we all know it's physically impossible to _challenge_ a _roller coaster_. Think of it as _questioning _your thoughts on _amusement park rides_. Ok?" she said.

"So now your questioning _me, _in _my _amusement park?" he said. She grinned and nodded.

"Hmm we'll just have to test that theory of yours." he said. As if she was the Kid Flash again, she was on that coaster, with the seatbelt on and everything. She split into herself and Yume, and Yume took the seat next to her.

"Ready!" they both said enthusiastically. Kaiba gave the guy that worked the ride the signal and he started it up. There were both on the spinning part of the ride and loud music was playing.

"HEY GUY THAT WORKS THE RIDE CHANGE THE SONG SO I CAN GET INTO MY MOOD DUDE!!!" Naomi said from the ride. The guy changed the song to Valenti be Boa kwon.

"OH MY GOD!! THIS IS MY SONGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" Yume and Naomi said as the ride started spinning at about 800 mph.

"Kaiba how fast is that ride going?" Yugi asked.

"800 mph"he said calmly. Joey's jaw dropped as he looked at his sister and her spirit laughing as they were getting dizzy.

"880 MPH!? AND DERE' LAUGHING!??" Joey said in pure disbelief.

"It's simple Joey, Naomi is insane and so is Yume...or they could just be daredevils." Duke said.

"I wonder if there going to have to barf when they get off thought?" Tristan thought aloud.

"I'll bet 15 bucks they don't" Joey said, taking money out his back pocket.

"Your on." Tristan said, putting in $15 also.

"I'm in." Duke said putting in $15 bucks also. The others except for Naomi and Yume sweat dropped.

Naomi and Yume were now slowing down and the song ended. Now CrushCrushCrush by Paramore started. The two girls either started shaking there heads back and forth (Naomi) or playing air guitar (Yume). The two girls looked and saw there were gonna go down a 100 ft. drop into the second blue eyes mouth.

"Oh-" Naomi said.

"My-" Yume said.

"GOD!." they both said as the cart went down. They screams of laughter could be heard for miles as the two. The cart ent into the dragon's mouth and in it was pitch black. The two started making 'ooooooo' and other ghost like sounds. Then they were going in abrupt turns, sill in the dark. The two girls started laughing again. There were three flashes, and then the ride went super fast out the dragon's, only to somehow come out the third and final head, which was about 200 ft in the air. They slowly approached the drop, both girls holding onto the bars. The ride then made it's descend, the two girls screaming out there adrenaline and laughter. The ride made an abrupt stop, jerking the two girls forward a bit. They looked around, seeing that they were back on the ground, at the end of the ride. The two hopped out the cart and walked to the others, still in laughter.

"That-" Yume said.

"Was-" Naomi said.

"EXTREME!" the two girls said. Yume walked back over to the ride and saw pictures sticking out a small machine that took them. She looked at them and saw the photos. Naomi and herself were in the body of the blue eyes, Naomi throwing up the rock out signs and herself playing air guitar again. The one below it had them laughing, while the final one had them both throwing up random signs, it being a coincidence that they both held up the peace sign. She smiled and put the pictures in her pocket and walked back to Naomi and the others. She saw Tristan and Duke giving Joey money, who was then doing a victory dance. Naomi was laughing and chatting with Yugi, Mai was sitting on the benches talking with Tea and Serenity. She saw Dahlia talking (coughflirtingcoughcough) with Kaiba, and Mokuba was talking with one of the workers here. She frowned and looked at everyone. _I wish I could talk to someone...well at least everyone is having a good time_. She thought. She sat on a bench by herself.

"Hey Yugi, why not let Yami out? I mean, Yume looks lonely and Yami would probably want to talk someone to." Naomi whispered to Yugi. He nodded and separated his Spirit from himself.

"Why did you call me here Yugi?" Yami asked looking around. His eyes landed on Yume, who was sitting alone, not noticing Yami.

"That's why Yami, Yume needs someone to talk too..." Naomi said looking at her Spirit with sad eyes. Yami nodded and walked over to Yume and sat by her.

"Hello." he said, snapping Yume out of hey daydream.

"Oh. Hey Yami, what's up?" she said, smiling a bit.

"Not much, but the question is, what's up with you? You seem very quiet from when you first meet us and when you were with Naomi." he asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, this is actually one of the first few times Naomi is socializing with a larger group of people. Before back in U.S.A., she was always a pretty quite person, just minding her own business. When it's her, Dahlia, and myself, were usually a pretty crazy trio and we always have fun. Now that Dahlia and Naomi are socializing a lot more with different people, I get kinda lonely. It's not that I'm not happy for them, or that I don't want friends, it's just...-"

"Not the same?" Yami finished. Yume looked at him and nodded.

"I guess the fact that were millennium spirits isn't the only thing we have in common hm?" Yume said.

"I suppose." he nodded. The two looked up and saw Naomi rushing to them.

"C'mon dude and dudette, we gonna head to the Kaiba Land arcade you comin'?" she asked. The two nodded and stood and followed the others.


	4. A Challenge, A Reuinon, A Mystery

The others entered the arcade. Lights, sounds, and other things could be seen or heard inside. It looked like a normal arcade, a little bigger, and had more games, but an arcade is still an arcade. Joey and Tristan walked over to a place that looked like a little bar, but with sodas, candy, food, etc. Basically a bar for kid's. Naomi and Dahlia were over there in a millisecond

"Wow, this place has everything! And can I get your biggest with a large plate of fries and nachos please." Naomi said, ordering to the guy behind the counter.

"I'll have what she's having, but can I get salsa with my nachos." Dahlia said. The waiter nodded and went to get the orders.

"I'm guessin' you two are hungry?" Joey said. The two girls nodded and looked around some. Naomi found what she was looking for. Dance Dance Revolution. The mother of all games. She could hear the 'hallelujah' music playing behind here as she stepped on the red mat.

"Who challenges me? Step up if you dare!" she said in a royal voice, pretending she was attacking someone with a sword. Everyone sweat dropped. She shrugged and sat back down, sitting by Yume and Dahlia. When the food came, the three females, dug into there food.

"Go Naomi!! Eat like the wind!!!" Joey said, taking out his just new 45 bucks and waving it around like a lunatic on drugs. (Not the ones that make them better)

"Go Yume GO!!!" said Tristan, waving a 50 around like nothing.

"Dahlia, Dahlia, she's our girl, she's the best one in the world!!" Duke cheered. Doing weird dance moves and waving a 2 $20's and a 10. Naomi was first one done, wiping her mouth with her napkin politely. Joey did a victory dance and put Naomi in a headlock. She returned it by giving him a nuggie and the two laughed. Tea moved away from Naomi, not wanting any of the crumbs to get on her new blouse. _I can't believe someone as popular as her would be so disgusting! _She thought. She looked over at Yugi who was now starting to converse with her. _How could he even think of talking to her!? She probably is just hanging out with the boys so she could impress Yugi, I bet she doesn't even like acting like this. I know I wouldn't. _She thought as she glared at the back of her head. Naomi turned and faced Tea, confusion in her gray eyes.

"What's wrong Tea?" she asked.

"Don't act sweet to me, I see right through your little act." Tea scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What act? I'm just play fighting with my bro, talking with my friends and-" she was cut off by Tea.

"Friends? Really? Your just acting nice and innocent so you can get to Yugi, well it won't happen." Tea said. Naomi stood up and looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Are you implying that I'm trying to steal Yugi from you? And why would I flirt with someone I just met? I know nothing of? When they could probably have no interest in me or are already taken? Why would I 1) wanna do that to one of my bro's friends? And 2) experience my own heartbreak? If you ask me.. I think your jealous." she said a smirk on her face the whole time as Tea glared harder and harder. Not a Kaiba glare, but almost as good. Naomi raised a brow to her glare.

"Ya' know, your face could stick like that, not unless your like Kaiba who somehow doesn't have a stuck face cause' of the glaring 24/7. By the way, that's a compliment Kaiba." Naomi said, turning to face Kaiba on that last bit. He nodded and went back to just watching the small dispute between the two girls. Tea was now fuming.

"You challenging me?" Tea asked in a low voice.

"I don't think I wanna challenge people with special needs...sorry" she said. That got a few mumbles from Joey and Duke. Tea put her purse down and walked over to the DDR mat.

"You, me, DDR, now!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Naomi shrugged and stepped up, not before plugging her I-pod into the game's cartridge place for mp3 devices.

"You pick first, Tea." Naomi said. She nodded and put a song on. The song Love is Wicked by Brick and Lace started.

"Really Tea? This song is a piece of cake for me." she said pressing start. Tea did the same and the two begin. Naomi starting out with a few spins and short simple steps, then into some complex things. Tea was doing pretty simple things, but together they made one complex dance. Everyone was in awe at the two. Noone saw Tea go up against someone this good. None of them might not know dancing like Tea and Naomi, but they all did know when someone met there match.

And Naomi was Tea's match, hands down.

Naomi was the winner of the first round. She then got off the mat and changed the sone to something more...fast.

She put on You Are My Valentine by Sarina Paris. They both pressed start and danced. Naomi doing shorter more quick steps, as if doing the tango with an invisible partner. Yugi was amazed. He really couldn't believe someone could dance that well.

"Impressed I see?' said a voice. Yugi turned to see Yume sitting in Naomi's seat, drinking a Sprite. He nodded.

"Naomi did take dancing lessons, and she done have a passion for it... so I guess it only makes sense for her to be pretty good..." Yume said. She ate a few chips and watched her Hikari dance. _I wouldn't be surprised if_ _Naomi really show's em' what she's made of_. Yume thought.

Naomi had been dancing for a total of 5 minutes now, including the song before. _I still can't believe Tea actually thought I was trying to flirt with Yugi! And then act as if Yugi was her's!? That's not right at all. Everyone has there own freedom, not someone to take it for themselves. Hmm.. I guess in reality I'm not just having a dance off against Tea to prover her wrong, but also dance off for Yugi's freedom...god that sounded like a corny super hero line_. She thought. Due to her being lost in her thoughts, Tea won round two. Tea picked the song Eat You Up by Boa Kwon. Naomi smirked. _I got this in the bag. _She thought. The final round begun. They both pressed start.

This war was gonna be like fire and ice.

Naomi's P.O.V.

I started out with a few simple movement of my feet, adjusting to the rhythm of the mucic. When my Que came in, I stated B-Boying. Well in this case, B-Girling. I broke out into several basic flares, then standing back up and doing a few spins. I took a quick look at Tea, who was doing something I never saw before. She was doing something similar to my moves, but she didn't do flares. I took a quick look behind me and saw the others. Yume and Dahlia were cheering me on. Mokuba was looking in pure awe, Kaiba was smirking it up. Serenity and Mai were looking in awe to, the same as Tristan, Joey, and Duke. I was grinning on the inside. _Wow, I can't believe there all cheering me on. I guess I have some pretty cool pals, and even cooler family. _I thought with a giant grin on my face, I ended the song with a Spiked Flare, which gave a lot of cheers. 'Winner: Naomi!' the screen said, in big silver and read 3-D colors. Naomi goy off the mat and walked over to the others.

"Was I really that good?" she asked. Everyone nodded and looked with a disbelieving look.

"What's wrong Naomi? Yugi asked looking her, confusion in his eyes.

"She's _way _too modest Yugi, she doesn't really believe she's as good a dancer as everyone thinks she is." Dahlia said, sipping from her soda.

"Fluffy! I'm not that good as all... I mean there _are_ people who _are _better than me, so I shouldn't get so full of myself and then get beat by someone..." Naomi said in embarrassment. She looked down at the ground, fiddling with her hands. She looked up at Tea, who was storming off into the girl's bathroom. She frowned and faced the others, a small smile on her face. She saw a hand be placed up on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kaiba, a smirk on his face.

"I never did like friendship girl." Kaiba said. Naomi gave him a high five.

"Did my sis' just give MONEYBAGS a high five!!!! IM GOING INSANE!!! WHAT HAS THIS FAMILY COME TOO!!!???" Joey said, falling on the floor, anime tears going down his face. Naomi gave Joey a big hug.

"It's OK, bro, I still think ya awesome." Naomi said, slowing taking his wallet. When Joey walked over to Mai, she walked over to where some arcade games were and opened the wallet, seeing about 60 bucks, keys, and pictures of Mai. _I'm not surprised about the Mai pics._ I thought. I took the money out and slipped it into my back jean pocket.

"Sucka." I mumbled as I walked back to the others. Joey walked up to her and asked:

"Where's my wallet!? Have ya seen it!?" he asked frantic. She nodded.

"Here bro I found it on the floor, you must of dropped it." she said, having her fingers crossed behind her back. Joey too the wallet with a 'thanks' and put it back in his wallet. Kaiba walked over to Naomi.

"Your pretty sneaky....I can find a way to respect that." he said before walking away. _I guess that's a compliment in Kaiba's book. _I thought. I sat down by Yugi. I ordered another , since Yume drunk mine and her Sprite . I chugged it down happily and went back over to get my I-pod. I looked at the screen on it. 'Low Battery, Shutting Off' was on the screen.

I felt my whole world crash around me.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHY MUST THE AWESOME THINGS IN LIFE DIE SO FAST!!!!!!!" I cried, holding my I-pod as if it was a child.

Wait... my I-pod _is _my child. I stood on the DDR mat, got on my knees, and held my I-pod up (like how they held Simba up in the Lion King). Everyone was looking at me with a 'W. T. F. H......she's crazy look'.

"Oh great gods of technology! Revive this I-pod so it may be used again. It will be used with honor, dignity, and respect of highest class!! Please my lords, answer a poor dork's pray so that she may live again to see the next day with music in her hoodie pocket." I said. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to face Mokuba, who was pointing to a place that said 'Chargers' in red letters. 'hallelujah' music played behind me again once more as I ran in slow-mo to it. I heard the caveman music behind me (the da......da.......da....DADA!!! dadadada...da......da.....da....DADA!!! DADAD~! DA~! DA~! DA~! DA~! Thing). I went in and ran slow-mo to the I-pod chargers, with Yume behind me. I plugged it up and did that 'touchdown' thing that the football players do when they win. I heard 'We Are the Champions' playing behind and did a victory dance, earning laughs from Yume and the others. I couldn't help but double over at my own actions. I was holding my sides, in pure joy. _Man, I have awesome friends. _I thought. I saw a hand in front of my face and took it without a second thought, knowing who it belong's to.

"Thanks Yugi." I said, standing. He nodded and we all went back to the lil' bar. I made sure the moolah was still in my back pocket. It was and I sat down and looked around for Joey. He was sitting in a chair, talking to Mai and I saw him reach for his wallet. She turned her head, so it looked as if she's minding her own business.

"Where's my MONEY!!?" Joey said in a frantic tone. Naomi busted out laughing. Joey turned to her.

"Did you take my money?" he asked. She shook her head no. Joey didn't believe her. He walked over to her, but she was one step ahead and she started running. Joey followed her. Then Duke and Tristan decided to join the chase, thinking that if they get Naomi first, they'll get the money. It looked like a game of pac-man from overhead.. Naomi was a punk rocker pac-man, and Joey was the blue ghost, Tristan was the purple ghost, and Duke was the red pac-man. Naomi had made her escape, by running into the place noone wanted to be in while she's there. The Laser Tag room.

Naomi's domain.

Her territory.

Her Kingdom. How ever you put it, it will still mean that Naomi rocks at it. She grabbed a laser gun and armor. She ran inside and hid somewhere. She heard people behind her and knew Joey and the others were in there. She walked up a small ramp and looked down at everyone, she saw Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity inside, wearing the red laser armor with red guns. She saw Yugi, Dahlia, Mai, and Mokuba come in wearing the blue version of it. They all looked at each other and started firing. Naomi looked down at the armor. Blue. _Guess im on Dahlia's team_. She thought as she jumped down, standing by Dahlia, and shot Tristan's armor target with her gun, making him have a 5 minute time out. She ran and hid behind a wall, across from Dahlia and to the left of Mai. The three stayed silent and watched Duke come over, not knowing the females were there.

"ATTACK!" Naomi said as the three shot Duke. Mai shot the target over his heart, Dahlia got a shoulder blade and Naomi got the other shoulder blade. They did a quick group high 5 before they all split up. Naomi was slowly backing up, 'until she bumped someone else. They both jumped and turned, ready and aimed. They both notice they were eye level and laughed.

"Sorry dude, I almost shot ya." Naomi said looking at Yugi, he nodded.

"If it wasn't for our height, we would both be laser shot by now." he said. They both heard Joey, the only member of the red team they didn't get. They both also heard Serenity, coming from behind them. The two stood back to back.

"Tag team?" Naomi asked a smirk coming to her face.

"Let's" Yugi said, they waited till, Joey and Serenity were both in front of them and fired at the same time. Joey and Serenity both dodged.

"I can't believe ya' missed us-" Joey was cut off, when his armor stated glowing a dark red of the health bar on the chest part of the armor.

"Who said our laser shots were aimed at the people we were _facing_?" Naomi said. Joey and Serenity both turned. Behind them both were mirrors.

"I get it, you both fired at the mirror's so the laser shot our reflections." Serenity said, taking off her armor. The lights came back on and everyone walked out. Naomi opened the door to see two people she recognized with great ease.

"Kura!!!" Naomi said as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. (This is good Bakura people, not crazy evil one).

"Whoa whoa wait a sec!? Bakura, are you _dating _my _sister_?!" Joey said in disbelief.

"Joey, if you would remember, Naomi, Bakura, and myself are all from the _same_ orphanage." said a female voice. She was the next person Naomi hugged. The girl wore a gothic Lolita dress that came up to her knees, a black leather jacket over that, with a gold star and moon chain bracelet on her left wrist. If you looks closely, you see the millennium symbol, and a miniature sun dial hanging from it. This was Syn, the one who pulls the strings of the French Tonnerre group. She hugged back in a more adult fashion, then let go.

"Ah yes Kaiba it seems you meet Naomi again. She said.

"What are you talking about Syn? I never knew this girl until this morning." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you remember that time we were in the Orphanage correct? Well Naomi, and Bakura were there also, she was the one that saved that baby bird one time." Syn said.

"Hey! I remember that! So you're the girl that saved that bird Naomi?" Mokuba asked, looking at Naomi with big eyes. She grinned and nodded.

"And Syn always made the good cookies!!" Mokuba said hugging her. She hugged hack and gave him 3 homemade cookies. He said thanks and happily ate them.

"Joey... you never mentioned Naomi being an orphan?" Tristan asked.

"Sorry 'bout dat' guys, I guess since were so close, I always forget dat' she is." Joey said.

"Hey Syn why are ya here in the first place? You usually are working and stuff..." Naomi asked, looking at her friend with confusion in her gray eyes.

"I'm on my vacation and decided to see you and Dahlia, I mean after all, you two are America's no.1 duelist, so I knew you would be going here because you wanted to see your half siblings again and hi Joey and Serenity." Syn said, popping some bubble gum.

"Hey Syn." "Hi Syn." the two said. She faced the others.

"Hm.. Let me guess, your Yugi Moto, no.1 duelist of Japan, Kaiba is second to that, and Joey is third am I correct?" she asked. Yugi and Joey nodded.

"Just making sure." she said and sat down and ordered a large Iced Coffee with two pumps of chocolate, I pump of caramel, and topped with whipped cream.

"I want one now...." Naomi said.

"Naomi, we all know ya gonna get hyped up on this and then you'll probably start driving-" Syn got cut off by Joey and Duke screaming and getting in the fetal position.

"DON'T LET HER DRIVE AGAIN!!!" Duke cried. Syn got up and hit both of them upside the head,

"YOU LET HER DRIVE!? You idiots!" she said and say back down and calmly sat back down and drank her Coffee while shaking her head at the STUPIDITY of the two who let Naomi drive.

"Um guys.... where's Mokuba?" Dahlia asked. Everyone turned and saw him running to the bumper cars.

" I wanna play I wanna play!!!" Naomi said following him. Everyone that was going to start running immediately stopped. Ok lets look at some important things right now:

Naomi driving in real life=death, chaos, car accidents, or traumatization.

Now lets look at Naomi if she was able to drive in a _game_ where she is able to _drive_, crash, etc. on _purpose._

"No. Way." Syn said.  
"There is no goddamn way I am goin' to let you play them bumper cars. Don't you even think about."  
" But Synnnnnn....!!!!" Naomi whined  
Its at that time that Kaiba decides to stepped

"The girl is right Naomi. Don't think we forgot about the time when the orphanage took us to Disneyland. you practically destroy all the bumper cars and cause 3 kids to get a comma and15 other kids injuries."  
Naomi was madder than who knows what.

"Oh, so Kaiba you remember that but not us being in the same orphanage for FOUR DAMN YEARS?!"  
"Honestly, yes." Kaiba replied.  
"You are not going on the bumper car ride and that's it Naomi." Shiying said  
Naomi started whining again.

"But..."  
"I. Said. You. Are .Not. Goin'. On. That. Ride .And. That. Is. FINAL!!" Shiying said to Naomi all the while with a cold death glare on her face.  
Naomi gulps"Y-y-y-y-es, ma'am"  
"Good girl."  
"You haven't lost your touch I see"Kaiba says  
"Thanks"Syn said cheerfully. Naomi sits in her Emo corner then gets a hug from Yugi.

"Thanks. She is so mean at times...ya know?" she said. Yugi nodded, slightly scarred of Syn. The two decided to go on other rides. They went on Thunderbolt (don not own) Music Express (don not own) and Sea Dragon (do not own), then got cotton candy. Naomi then saw that noone was near the bumper cars. She booked it over there, dragging Yugi with her. They both got in one and decided to have a competition, who ever can hit the other and make 31 laps around has to buy the other something. It seemed like a very fair challenge. Naomi was a head by half a lap. Yugi slammed into her, making her laugh and she did a quick turn so she wouldn't crash and kept on going. The two were neck and neck. Naomi made a sharp turn, which bumped her and Yugi and sent them both flying over the finish line. They both got out the cars and looked at that in slow mo on the camera thing in front of the rink. It showed both cars getting past the finish line at the same time.

"Well... I'm guessing this is a tie." Naomi said. Yugi nodded and they both sat down on some benches, not sure of what to do next. They both turned and saw Dahlia and the others and walked up to them.

"Naomi...what were you doing in front of the _bumper cars_?" Syn asked, tapping her low black heels. Naomi shrugged.

"Me and Yugi decided to sit down and rest, I mean after all we did go on a lot of fast, Spinningrides, and we both super dizzy, and I swear on my I-pod we never went on the bumper cars." Naomi said. Syn nodded, believing her fib and walked over to a vending machine to buy some veggie chips ( do not own).

"So... what are we gonna do now...hey where ya goin' Kaiba and Dahlia!?" Naomi asked watching the two walk over to Kaiba's limo.

"Kaiba's getting me a new wardrobe 'cause he promised before that he would, I'll see you later Puffy!" Dahlia said. Naomi waved and watched the two go in the limo. Naomi plopped down on a bench and looked down at her pendant. The face-up side of the star was black, meaning that Yume wasn't in her Spirit Room. _Probably with Yami at the arcade still_. She thought. She looked at the time on her I-pod. 4:45 was on her I-pod. _Wow I spent the whole day here..well....who wouldn't? _Naomi thought. She looked at everyone then took a quick look at her mood ring. It was a strange swirl of blue, purple, and black. She touched the ring and everything around her stopped. She looked around. It looked as if someone hit the pause button on a video. Syn was in mid-bite, Mokuba was about to push a button on the vending machine, Yugi and Joey were about to finish talking, and Tristan was about to give Duke a noogie. Serenity was laughing with Mai, but the laugh never came, and her mouth never moved. _What's going on? _Naomi thought. Then everything stated spinning before her eyes, as if she was back on the Thunderbolt. Everything stopped again and she saw that she wasn't in Kaiba Land anymore. She looked around and saw herself at the entrance of...an Orphanage? _This is the Orphanage I went to as a kid. _She thought. She walked over to a tree.

She did not believe what she saw.

A younger version of herself, wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, black/gray striped hoodie, with her tri colored hair in the style she has now, helping a baby bird from falling from it's tree._ I don't believe this.. I'm in my past! _She thought in pure disbelief. Naomi wasn't only freaked out, she was scarred. How will I get back to my time? She thought clutching her pendant. She then her voices. They were saying things like: _This is your time, You will be here forever, Stay with us._

"No...." Naomi said, eyes becoming tear filled. She felt her knees buckle and collapsed to the ground, holding her head in her hands. The voices became much louder, much closer.

"No....!" Naomi said, slowly standing, trying to see the voices, holding herself in comfort. She looked around and didn't see anything.....only hearing...

The voices now sounded like they were in her face, by her ears, in her thoughts. She felt as if she was being pulled, everything becoming more and more of a blur. _No... I won't give in to them._ She thought, struggling to break free of the invisible hands. They voices became harsher, grips tightening. She still fought back. Tears were streaking her face, feeling helpless knowing that there was noone to help her. Her ring glowed again and she touched it, everything around her shattering, like someone threw rocks on a glass window. She looked around and saw everything spin around very fast, but instead of going counter clock-wise, it went clock wise, until she opened her eyes, looking and being in Kaiba Land. She realized she was being shaken, faint voices saying her name. They weren't like the voices before, harsh and eerie, but more softer, caring ones. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing many others look back at her. Browns, a green, a harsh blue, a soft violet, a metallic purple, milky ones, crimson, and a matching pair of her own along with a amethyst pair. Her eyes closed a again twice as fast as they opened, her now only seeing black.


	5. Up and out em', Kidnapped, and WTFH?

Naomi's P.O.V.

I'm floating....in darkness? It feels as if my whole body shut off and my mind is more open. I'm feeling weakness and adrenalin at the same time. My senses are slowly fading, until all I can feel is coolness, as if im lying on cool stones. My eyes felt as if they should open, so I open them to see...nothing? I'm looking around and fine myself in a weird room. It had lots of stuff from my room. For example, it had some books, tv, bed, this looked like a normal room. Except it didn't _feel_ like a normal room. I sat up and stood, feeling a little wobbly, but retaining my balance. I was getting that strange feeling, like how I got when I was in that weirdo place where there was a younger me. I shudder at the thought of those wretched voices, and looked around for a window. I saw one to my left and walked over to it. Looking out of it I saw that everything was different. The sky was shades of pink, purple, blues, yellows, and oranges. It was an amazing sight. I looked around until I felt myself being pulled away. It didn't feel like how I was being pulled away before, but a more weaker grip, as if I was being _guided_, instead of _dragged._ I follow, feeling my senses and body waking up with every step.

I open my eyes and see I was in a room. I looked around a bit more and realized that I've never been in this room before. I kinda got a bit frantic then walked over to the door. I placed a ear over the door, listening for any type of sound that meant danger. When I heard nothing I opened the door, and saw a hallway. I decided to take the right way and walked down it. The hallway was pretty small, and whoever lived here kept it clean. I tried to see if any photos were hung up, that way I'd be able to identify the person, but no luck yet. _I just hope I'm not in a weirdo kidnappers's house, that has OCD_ I thought. She thought of ways of how to escape an OCD kidnappers home. _Hmm... if I maybe knock something down that brakes, they'll be distracted and clean it up...and then I run....that's sound fool proof!! _I thought. I was at the end of the hallway and saw a door. I pressed mt ear to it and heard voices. _Oh no... there must be __**more**__ OCD kidnappers. If I stick with my plan and knock more fragile stuff down, maybe I'll be able to escape still, not as easy, but at least I'll live._ I thought. I put my hand on the knob, and slowly turned it. I burst open the door, ready to attack, (I was holding giant book I found on a shelf in the hallway).

"STAY BACK, I HAVE KNOWLEDGE, AND KNOWLEDGE IS POWER!!" I said. I looked around and saw everyone sitting on either a couch or on the carpet, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh....YAH!!" I said throwing the book in a random direction. It hit Joey square in the head. There was a silence and Yume was the first to break it, doubling over in laughter. I was second and then everyone came in.

"Knowledge is power? More like 'Knowledge is a weapon.'" Dahlia said, holding her sides. The laughter died down.

"What happen to me at Kaiba Land?" I asked, brows furrowing, serious. Everyone looked away from me, as if not wanting to see my face.

"_What happen?" _I asked, getting kinda annoyed the at the fact that everyone is avoiding the situation. I mean, if I _knew _what happened, I wouldn't care if they didn't want to talk. But I wasn't _conscious_ to even know what happen to me. My frown deepened and I raised an eyebrow, looking at everyone, _anyone_, who would answer. Everyone was _still silent._ Ok. Now I was kinda mad _and _annoyed. I almost felt like glaring at everyone, but stop myself. Whatever happen to me must of been bad....but wait a sec, I don't feel bad or in pain...right? What could of possibly happen to make everyone so quite? And even upset? Even Yume wasn't talking. Dahlia I know doesn't talk much about a bad thing happening, _especially_ when it's about a friend, or anyone close. Yume _never_ stayed quiet so long, as far my knowledge about her went.It looked like she was having a mix of emotions. Sadness, frustration, confusion, etc. It pained me to see her like this. I stood quietly, my bang making a shadow over my right eye and my left closed. I heard Syn in the kitchen, probably making cookies for Mokie. _I hope she saves me some...I might wanna kookie when I'm feeling less depressed._ Naomi thought as she walked over to the hallway again and looked around for a door out the house. I found it and slowly opened it, and closing it behind me also.

Normal POV

Syn walked out the kitchen while Mokuba stayed in there, watching the cookies so they don't burn.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Syn asked, tapping her heels. Everyone looked at her and then looked away. She sighed a ran hand through her jet black hair. She knew Naomi like she did the back of her hand, and she knew the others pretty well too. She may of known them for a little bit, but Syn could identify someone _very _easily. It wasn't hard to know that none of them would tell her. Joey had told them that Naomi wouldn't be to happy when she found about what happen to her. None of them, not even _Kaiba_ wanted to see her sad. It's like looking at an innocent person being tortured physically. Naomi was that person, but her torture would be that of an emotional kind. She knew she should of came in when Naomi woke up, but she would of still probably left her home. After all Naomi was Naomi...though at times Naomi being Naomi could be a bad thing....

"Well just to let you guys know, Naomi just left the house...I doubt she'll be coming back anytime soon..." Syn said looking at the clock. 9:45 a.m. was on the clock. She left the living room and back to the kitchen, finishing the double chocolate cookies and them letting them cool.

Yume's POV

She's upset. I know it. If only I said something to her before she left!! Ugh, if only I wasn't as worried about her reaction to what happen, she wouldn't have walked out... I sighed and looked around at everyone. Joey and Serenity looked really torn by these events, Tristan and Duke looked lost in there thoughts, neither bothering to feud over who would comfort Serenity right now. Kaiba looked lost in his own thoughts too, though looking closely, you could see a very _little_ amount of sympathy for Naomi. I guess because Kaiba knows about Naomi from childhood, must make him a tad worried. I mean I don't see why he wouldn't. He may not ever admit it, but he and Joey have more similarities then he could even imagine. They both have siblings they care for, they both love dueling and they both don't like each other, but have respect for the others siblings.

Ryou looked pretty upset too. I mean back as orphans, Naomi told me _those _two were like siblings. Kinda like how Joey and Serenity are. Always ready to help the other. I mean, Ryou may not be related to Naomi by blood, but they'll _always _be like siblings. Joey and Serenity aren't her blood siblings, but look, they act as if they've known each other since childbirth. I took a quick glance at Yami. He was looking at me, a frown on his face. I looked at if he was asking 'Are you OK? ' without words. I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. He smiled a little bit then went back to looking at everyone. If I was right, Yami was one of those type of people that just never had to say things to get his point across. Well....maybe depending the person...but he never had to say anything to me. I looked over to my left and saw Yugi, looking sad a concerned.

I saw another reason Yami and Yugi were such good pals to each other. While one never let emotions show _physically, _one did _emotionally_. It's like Yami is Yugi's inner strength, and Yugi, was Yami's inner weakness. One was more innocent and vulnerable, the other was moremature and looked like he didn't really need help protecting himself. The two also learned from each other. Kinda me and Naomi...except it was different. Naomi had more of the 'darkness' to herself, while I was more of a 'light'. Naomi was a very fragile person when she became upset, but she was also a very selfless person. When she was happy, most people think she's not a person that cries a lot, or gets mad a lot. But there wrong, unfortunately. Also, Naomi had this _thing_ about her. I never knew what to call it. She's able to go with flow of things a lot. If everyone is happy, she's happy, if everyone is sad, she's sad, you get the idea. She also is able to make people have that effect on _herself._ For example, right now. Everyone is sad because we all know she'll be sad...or _is _sad now. I'm basically trying to say that when Naomi is around people, she can make the environment just 'brighten'. But when she is upset, everything can just go south...I looked back at Yugi, frowning at the sight at the small hikari. He looked like he was ready to get and leave too, if weren't the fact that he didn't know where to _go._ Something then came into my head. _Does Naomi even know where the house is? What is she doesn't? How will she get back? _I felt like I should bawl my eyes out right now, or something. I felt absolutely _horrible. _She's _my_ Hikari, I _need _to know where she is. I looked at Dahlia, I then had to just look away. She looked just as bad as _myself, _but probably _felt even worse. _She looked like she was holding back her tears, not wanting to make a giant scene. I knew she would also be effected greatly too, probably more than Ryou, Joey and Serenity. After all she knew more about Naomi and her past more than any of us, even myself. I knew Naomi had very deep secrets and respected her privacy of them.

I stood up. I just couldn't take this. I grabbed Naomi's cell -in case anyone had to contact me- and walked out the living room, I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Dahlia.

"Please Yume, don't leave, not you too." she said. I gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not just leaving Dahlia, I'm looking for Naomi, I know she probably never went into this neighborhood before, so she might get lost. I'm going out to find her before something ba-" I held my tongue. I didn't want to finish the sentence, knowing that might make Dahlia just break down. She understood and nodded, walking back to the living room. I opened the door and left.i heard footsteps behind me again and turned and saw Yami.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"No. I was just wondering if I could come too, it might be easier to find her together." he said. I nodded and the two of us left together.

Naomi's POV (song start (Grey Tango by Mondo Tango (do not own)))(song should be on Youtube(do not own))

I'm walking down a street, hands in my hoodie pockets, looking around for _anything_ to get my mind off things. If I'm right I'm gonna have to wait 'till everyone is less moody to find out what happened. Though, it wasn't just _that_ that was bothering me. When I went into the past, and saw myself, and heard those voices is also what was troubling me. I shuddered at the thought of those eerie voices again, not ever wanting to experience that _again. _I saw a big sign, with giant green letters and looked up at it. It was called the 'Game Shop'. _This place looks kinda cool, and I did need to find some cool game places_. I thought as I walked in. There were Duel Monsters cards _everywhere._ I thought I was in my 7 version of heaven (heavens are following: arcade (especially Kaiba Land's one), apple store, barnes and nobles, hot topic, anime convention/comic con., theme parks (especially Kaiba Land), and this place.))) I looked around for some of the dragon cards, ghost cards, a few spell casters, and a trap card or two.

"Hello there young lady." said a voice. I jumped and turned and saw a kind looking old man. He had spiky gray hair and deep violet eyes. He was wearing something that reminded me of Luigi, the green overalls a beige shirt beneath minus the 'L' and he wore a green bandana over the top of his head. _I'm guessing he's the one that owns this place._ I thought.

"Hi Mr....?" I greeted, not knowing what he wanted me to address him as.

"Mr. Moto is just fine my dear." he said. _Moto? _I thought.

"Do you happen to know a Yugi Moto?" I asked. He nodded and said.

"I'm his grandpa." I nodded and introduced myself.

"Ahh so you must be the American Duelist, and Joey and Serenity's sister I see?" I nodded and looked around more. He told me if I never need help finding something just ask him. _Old people are so cool....maybe not __**all**__ old people, but Mr. Moto is one of the many many few. _I thought. One card I saw really caught my eye. I took a few steps back and looked at it. The card was called 'Reunion of Friends.' the card had a picture of a little girl with fallen angel wings being surround by angels with pure white wings, coal black ones, and gray ones like her own, they were all smiling and laughing. That card got me thinking about my own friends. I looked at some other cards and found another interesting one. It was called 'Forgotten Star Kioku.' the picture had a girl with brown hair and big black eyes looking out at the night sky, having a white aura around herself. I looked at some more cards until I found another good one. 'Witchling of the Divine.' it was a picture of a girl wearing a black witch hat, pants and long sleeve shirt, sitting on a broomstick looking out at the forest around her. I decided to get those 3 cards, so I picked them all up and paid for them. I said my goodbye's to Mr. Moto and left, thinking of where I should go next.

15 minutes later...

I'm sitting on a bench in a park, looking over all my card deck. _Adding those 3 cards really made my deck a lot more stronger. _I thought as I put my deck back in the box that was on the side of my belt. I heard my tummy growl and looked at the time on my I-pod. It was a little bit after 10:30 am. I stretched and stood. I put my head-buds into my ears and looked around for a café. I walked down a few blocks, 'till I saw something that was _very_ interesting. The first thing was this magic store called 'Magic Rune.' (I own) the next store was a 'Hot Topic'(don't own) and this groovy café called 'Gothic Geek:' (I own). I first went into geek café. It was full of cosplayers, just random people, gothics, emos, punks, and Geeks (duh) I walked up to the counter and ordered a 'Nerdbuger with fang fries (yes they were fries in shape of fangs) with a Dr. Pepper. I sat down by a table by the window and ate happily, my tummy satisfied. _I so need to tell Yume and the others about this place_. I thought. I looked out the window to the other side of the street, where the Magic shop was. Something about that place seemed _real._ Like instead of that bunny in the hat kinda magic or those fake tarot cards most people _believe_ work, it's actual, real, non-fake stuff. I decided to ask someone about that shop. I looked around for someone who looked like they went in that store before. I asked few people 'have you ever heard of this store called Magic Rune?' everyone I asked said that that store shut down a very long time ago. Now I was confused beyond describing. How is a store that look up and running _closed?_ I was thinking of telling people that the store was literally about 10 steps away, but they might think im crazy. Heck, I may not care about my image as a duelist but Dahlia does and she's my tag team partner, so me acting crazy in a bad way was not an option. I decided to walk over there myself and see.. I threw out my lunch and left the café. I walked over across the street. I stood in front of the store. I reached out for the handle of the door, but it felt as a small jolt of electricity went through my hand as I did. I moved my hand away, then reached for it again, ignoring that sting of pain. I opened the door quickly and went it, letting the door close behind me.

The store was much bigger than how it looked from the outside. There were books, tarot cards, crystal balls, everything you would find at a magic shop. I felt like Dori from Magical DoReMi (don't own), looking around like this as if I was a kid in a candy store. It looked like noone was here yet, but I looked around a little bit more then left, wanting to find some other things to do.

Back with the Others...

It was now 11:00 am. Mokuba was playing his PSP (don't own), wheel eating some cookies. Syn had left a while ago, Duke and Tristan were playing 'Go Fish' (don't own). Joey was talking to Mai, who came a little while ago. Kaiba was talking with Dahlia. Ryou was talking with Yugi. Yugi stood up and said.

"I think I should get going guys. My grandpa probably is worried about where I am." everyone (except Kaiba) said there goodbye's to him and he left. He slowed his steps, getting lost in his thoughts. _I wonder if Naomi is ok. She seems like the type that can get in trouble, but can get out of it. I hope Yume and Yami find her. _He thought, not realizing that he passed the Game Shop 3 blocks ago. He looked up at his surroundings and saw that he was on another block. There was a magic shop, café, and a Hot Topic here, along with a bakery further down. He decided to let his nose guide him and walked down to the bakery, where he was smelling cinnamon buns. He walked in and saw a very familiar sight. Naomi was sitting down by the table closest to the window, stuffing herself with cinnamon buns. She turned and saw Yugi, she gestured for him to come and sit. He sat down and looked around at the store. It had white tail floors gray walls and a counter where you order on the left. He looked at how many cinnamon buns she had. She had 5 small ones left.

"Can I get one?" he asked. Naomi nodded, and offered him one. He gladly took it and ate it. The two left and walked around some more.

"Wow mo wonder you like just walking around, there's so many cool things here." Yugi said.

"Well I have always been a wanderer, just walking around until I find something cool." she said the two made a turn and a they heard footsteps. They both turned and then meet darkness.

Syn's POV

I'm riding on my motorcycle downtown. I had to make a visit to someone. And I mean well duh, I _work _there too. I'm about 5 blocks away now. I open up my cell and press dial. I press the phone up to my ear, while I'm waiting at a red light. Someone picks up at the other end.

"Hello. This is Jerry speaking." said a man's voice.

"Jerry, it's me." I said.

"Oh Syn, it's nice to hear from you again, so how was the flight to Japan, were the private jets I sent for you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes they were and it's good to talk to you again too." I said.

"I'm about 5 blocks away from the building, I'll see you there, and can you get someone to park my bike please? I'm kinda in a hurry." she said.

"Alright then, Jerry out." he said and hung up. I hung up and put my phone back in my black skirt pocket. The light went green and I drove off.

In front of Building.

I'm taking my helmet off and placing it on the handle of the bike. A person wearing a black suit walked up me. I saw the emblem on the jacket and recognized it as a W.H.O.O.P. member. I handed him the keys and walked up to the door. The door woman opened it and I walked in. I walked past the lobby, getting a 'Good afternoon Agent S.' I gave her a slight wave and pressed the call button for the elevator. It came and I stepped in. Putting a piece of mint bubble gum in my mouth. I pressed floor 15 and tapped my foot, waiting for the elevator doors to open. They finally did and I stepped out. Taking off my black sunglasses, letting my piercing black eyes glint in the light of the office. It was a rather large office, computers and buttons on every wall, screens showing different kinds of information, and everything looking very clean. Across from me sat Jerry, my boss, and surrogate father.

"Hello Syn." he greeted. I said 'hello' back and sat down in the lather seat in front of him, placing my hands in my lap.

"Hello Syn." said the robot camera above Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S. I said 'hello' again and faced Jerry.

"It appears the A.S.A has struck again. They kidnaped two random people off the street today. Your mission is to infiltrate and rescue these two people. Gladis, I would please, bring up the pictures of these two people." Jerry said.

"Processing...processing...identification found." Gladis said. Two picturers went on the big computer screen behind Jerry.

I did _not _believe what I was seeing.

The A.S.A didn't just pick up two _random_ people.

Because they were both pretty popular. _Especially_ with Duel Monsters. Naomi and Yugi were both on screen, with there personal information beneath the picturers.

"Jerry, these two people are top ranked Duelist. The girl is Naomi, a friend of mine from childhood and one half of America's beast dueling team. Yugi is also a friend I just meet, he is No.1 here in Japan." I said, frowning.

"I see, perhaps the A.S.A found a way to look into there files and find there connections to you. Though, it doesn't make sense, I understand how they were able to connect Naomi to you easily, but _Yugi?_ How could they connect you with someone you _just_ meet?" Jerry wondered aloud. I was just as puzzled, until something clicked.

"What if they connected Kaiba to me, who is connected to Yugi, due to the fact that they are top duelist and have a strong rivalry?" I asked. Jerry thought it over for a sec.

"You just may be right." he said. _And here I thought I wouldn't have to have to go on a mission. _I thought as I popped my gum.

"Now I guess you'll need some new gadgets for this mission. We have some new ones in stock. The first one is the stun gun wrist watch (don't own got it from case closed). It can easily stun an enemy, just aim and press button on the side." he said handing her what looked like a normal gold watch.

"The next item is the always stylish all in one hair barrette (I own). It has everything you would need to get inside a locked room. And it has a razor sharp nail filer, that not only can give you nails like the pros, but can cut any type of metal or steel, though with steel it takes longer, but im sure you'll put it to good use." I took the hair clip and put it on the left side of my face, keeping my hair from falling in it.

"Final item is a new updated version of your laser lipstick. It now has a freeze mode, and also a sleeping gas in it." I put what looked like no. 25 midnight blue lipstick in my black leather Coach bag. Jerry also gave me a box with a violet bow on it.

"This is your new spy outfit, I hope you find the changes more to your liking Syn." he said.

"Thanks Jerry." I said

"Anytime." he said. I then went into the changing room for spies and opened the box. It was a sleeveless black leather top, with a small V cut, but nothing that made me look skimpy. There was a black silk tank top in there too, there being a broken heart on the front of it. The pants were black and baggy, with flared legs. There also a pair of elbow length black lace gloves. I quickly switched into my spy outfit and looked at my self quickly in the mirror. _Jerry you out done yourself._ I thought as I put the watch on my left wrist and re put on my Millennium Bracelet (I took it off when I put the gloves on). I put the lipstick in my pant pocket and left my bag in a locker, typing in the password so noone could get it. I went in the elevator and pressed for the basement floor. I walked out and walked around the underground lot for spy mobiles. I spotted my motorcycle and hopped on it, slipping the helmet on. I pressed a few buttons and the wheels went into the bike, it now levitating. _Compliments of Kaiba Corp. I presume._ I thought. I pressed a few more buttons and it became a hover board. I placed my feet on it properly, and flew to the elevator. I was in before ir closed and pressed for the roof. I was up there after a few seconds and then jetted off it. Instead of falling, I was only flying higher. I heard a ringing sound a pressed the hidden button on my Crescent earpiece. I had the moon on my right ear with the sun on my left, both in sliver and gleaming in the light of midday.

"Syn you know where the A.S.A HQ is right?" Jerry asked.

"Yes I already do, I mean C'mon Jerry, it hasn't been that long since I dealt with them." I said.

"Ok then, Jerry out." he said as he ended the connection. I popped my bubble gum again and shoot off to the HQ where my fiends were being held.

I can see the HQ in view now. It was just a big black building, not hard to miss. I decided to start flying higher up now while I'm not in there camera range, that way I could just land and get throng from the roof, then make my way to whatever floor Yugi and Naomi were being held on.

"Hello? S, it's Jerry again, we were able to find out what floor there being held on. It's floor 9, but that floor has a lot of security on it so be careful." he said and ended transmission. Counting how many windows going up the building there was, there were about 16 or 17 wether you include the roof or not. I flew onto the roof and kicked open the door leading to the stairwell. I ran down the steps, being as quite as possible. I made it to the 9th floor. I opened the door slowly ans saw something I thought the A.S.A. never had.

Lasers. More like a labryithn of lasers.

But if A.S.A. thinks that is all it will take to stop me from rescuing my friends they are wrong. Dead wrong. I study the laser maze and realized something, and that is either A.S.A. is underestimating me, Syn, or they just hire some amateur straight off the streets 'cause this laser is a slice of cake.  
I pulled out a pair of wireless ear buds and plugged them into my ear. The I switch my I-pod to the song Eat You Up by BoA. I slide into the laser and dance through it like i was at a dancing on the floor of a hip dance club. "Well that was slice of cake." I said to myself. It was when i heard "That was the goddamn COOLEST thing I ever seen!!!!!!" It was Joey. but he is not alone the whole gang was there including Kaiba.

"Well I see Jerry has informed you before us." Kaiba said.  
"Hey what are you two talking about?"Tristan asked.  
"Guess i better explain," Dahlia sighed."Syn is a highly train spy of W.H.O.O.P., a.k.a. world organization of human protection. Kaiba is and his company provide W.H.O.O.P. with all their gadgets."  
"You got to be kidding" Joey said.  
"Yeah, well you better start taking it in Wheeler because we ain't kidding here." Kaiba told him.I was starting to get a little impatient.  
"Alright," I said, "Now that you all know can we get a move on because 1) if we stay here any longer our chances of being discover will only rise, 2)we need to find Naomi and Yugi and rescue them, and most importantly 3)who know what they might be doing to Naomi and Yugi while we are just standing here talking?"  
"Syn is right we should get moving" Bakura said and so we do.

Naomi's POV.

God I hate darkness now. This is what the second time I passed out in this fic? Oh well. I sat up slowly and once I was fully awake I found I was in a dark room. Then my memory of what happened before came back and I felt the back of my head. Yep. A GIANT bump was there. _Ok... she this time I'm __**not **__dealing with OCD kidnappers but __**real**__ ones. Wait a sec... I was never kidnaped my OCD's yet but oh I can't think about that now_. I felt around my neck and ankles for anything like a rope. I wasn't tied up but I felt another's hand. Then I remembered that yugi was with me too. _Oh great, he's here too. Poor kid, he's probably still out of it. _I thought.

"Yugi?....C'mon dude get up......Yugi?" I said softly, not wanting to be heard by that people that kidnaped us. I then got an idea. _God I love anime, always give you good ideas. _I thought. I placed over his mouth and nose. After a few seconds, he shot up, gasping for air.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked turning his head around in a panic. We bumped heads by accident.

"Ow....sorry...you Ok dude?" I asked, holding the side of my head. He nodded.

"Where are we?" he asked. I could hear the fear in his voice. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We were kidnaped, but don't worry, if my hunch is right, Syn's coming' for us right now." I said.

"Syn? Why her? Did she see where the kidnappers took us or something?" he asked, confused. He sounded like a little kid asking a 'super hero' about all of 'powers' it was kinda cute....woah did I just that? I'm guessin I did due to the fact that it says I did....hm... oh well.

"Well...not exactly..." I said. I explained how Syn was a spy and the people that kidnaped us were probably Syn's enemies, and also they probably kidnaped us 'cause we know her. His eyes were about the size of dinner plates when I was done.

"You Ok? I understand this is a lot to take in..." I asked, frowning as his reaction. He shrugged.

"I _have_ been told weirder things, but I guess the fact I was kidnaped is just lingering still, I'll be Ok though." he said, giving me a thumbs up.  
Back to the Gang(and Kaiba)  
"Dude, I still can't get over the fact the Syn is a spy"Joey said.  
"Me either." said Tristan.  
"Would you two Geeks just shut the hell up?" asked Kaiba.  
"Nope." Joey and Tristan replied in unison.  
"How about you all shut up so I can concentrate on figuring out where on this damn floor they are keep Yugi and Naomi." Syn told them in a quiet tone that show how annoyed she was and they immediately backed off.  
"Hey, Syn...."Kaiba began, but was cut off by Syn saying "WHAT!!!!?!"  
Kaiba continued what he was saying and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.

"These are Kaiba Corp's new developed Heat sensor sunglasses maybe they could help you find Naomi and Yugi."  
"Well why didn't you pull them out earlier?" Syn asked.  
"Because if I did the mutt would probably drool all over them and I didn't think you would something with wheeler's saliva OR his DNA all over it." Kaiba replied.  
"You got a point a point there Seto.", Said Syn putting on the sunglasses.  
"Hey what that suppose to mean!!!?!" Joey asked, but no one answered him and followed Syn.  
"Why do I feel like I am being ignored here?" asked Joey and then everyone turned around and said.

"Because you are." and kept on walking.  
"God" Joey cried,"Just take me away from this wrenched world!!!!!!"  
"That is task that can be easily accomplished" said Kaiba pulling out a gun from his belt and pointed it at Joey's head.

"Die, you pathetic mutt." he said while laughing an evil laugh that could be heard throughout the city.

"I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Joey screamed. Everyone did a facepalm and heard the guards coming.

"Joey...if the guards don't kill you either me or Kaiba will." Syn said calmly.

Naomi's POV.

"Yugi is it me or is someone screaming for God to kill them?" I asked. He nodded. I then heard guards coming. I then heard more yelling. Someone saying 'I take it back, I take it back'. I then heard the guards rush past the door. _Wait a sec...that voice....it's JOEY!? _I thought. I walked over too the door and knocked on it. I don't think anyone heard it.

Then I heard gunshots.

I moved away from the door and looked over at Yugi, who looked pretty much terrified. I crawled over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. I was about to get in fetal position and cry for my life, but I had to be brave for him. He leaned on my shoulder and I noticed a few tears going down his face.

"We'll be Ok Yugi, don't cry..." I said.

"But what if one of our friends got hurt?" he asked, wiping away a few tears.

"I'm sure they won't, ya just gotta have faith, like how you believe in the heart of the cards, believe in the will power of ya pals." I said reassuringly. _I hope doing that can help..._ I thought.

The gang's POV

Syn was using her Stun watch to stun most of the guards. They bullets missed everyone. Kaiba slipped his gun into his back pocket and did some old school fist fighting. Joey and Tristan were standing back to back. Punching guards in there faces, or kicking them in the gut.

"Man, I never though I would see the day when I say this but, I'm _actually _starting to respect moneybags." he said.

"Wow, I thought I would never hear you say that Joey." Tristan said. Dahlia and Ryou were standing by the window, punching anyone that tried to attack them.

"You two should of seen Syn and Kaiba back at the orphanage." they both said.

After kicking the guards butts, Syn finally found the room that Yugi and Naomi were being held in.(thanks to Kaiba's super kool spy glasses^^).

"Hy-Yah!" Syn said as she kicked the door down. inside was Naomi listening to her I-pod and Yugi curled up in a ball sleeping.

"Shhhhhh." Naomi said, pointing to Yugi. She waved at everyone, stood and woke Yugi up. They all left the building through the roof and waited for Jerry to come with chopper. When he came they all hopped in and flew off.


End file.
